A Midsummer's Night Dream
by snarkysweetness
Summary: For August Booth, happy ever after comes complete with a temperamental blond princess.


**Title:** A Midsummer's Night Dream  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary:** For August Booth, happy ever after comes complete with a temperamental blond princess.  
**Warnings: **Porn.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Here's some porn for the babes because why the hell not?

"Ti amo, Cara Mia," August whispered as he lazily trailed his lips over Emma's neck and down her shoulder, allowing the scruff of his chin to graze her. "Tu sei la luce della mia vita. Vuoi morire un'altra morte per te mille volte a ripagare Dio per il dono del tuo amore."

"That tickles," Emma grumbled with a small smirk. Her cheeks were red and flushed and she attempted to hide them with her pillow.

"Ti sembra di essere divertendo." He taunted while tracing his fingertips over her side.

"Stop," she whined. "I have no idea what you're saying but it's turning me on and I'm too sore to do anything about it."

August buried his lips in her hair and pressed his palm to her abdomen.

"You don't have to do anything," he growled into her ear. "Say the word, princess, and I'll cure the ailments that torment you."

"August…I'm as big as a house," she complained.

He glanced down at her large belly. She was due any day now and he couldn't care less. She was the sexiest person he'd ever encountered in his life and he intended to spend the rest of his days proving that to her.

Hell, he wanted her now more than ever. He couldn't get enough of her. She was carrying his child. She was literally giving him the greatest gift he could ever receive. She'd already allowed him to love her and help raise her son and now she was giving him physical, tangible, living proof of their love. Another person he could hold and love and who he could do right by. No mistakes this time.

No words could express the depths of his love for this one woman.

But actions?

Oh, they expressed them very well.

"I hadn't noticed," he replied in a husky whisper as he dipped his hand between her thighs. Emma cried out in a whimper and reached back to pull him closer. He began feathering kisses over her neck as he stroked her small bundle of nerves. She rocked her hips against his hand as he brought his free hand up to caress her sensitive nipples.

She writhed against him and moaned.

"Oh, fine," she sighed. "Just hurry, before this kid decides now is when she wants to finally pop out."

"As you wish," he teased with a smirk.

"Don't be a smug assh-oooooh God!"

August wedged his knee between her thighs before slowly slipping into her from behind. He made love to her slowly and carefully, remaining aware that she was very close to being ready to birth their child. She didn't last long; the best part of her pregnancy was how sensitive she was to stimulation. Even the most subtle touches would send her overboard. He'd miss being able to please her so frequently.

"How was that? Did it remedy your situation?" He stroked her hair while resisting the urge to kiss her.

"You're a romantic moron. Did we just fuck while spooning?"

"Yes."

She crinkled her nose with a frown before glancing at him over her shoulder.

"You can finish, you know."

He shrugged and pulled her closer as he stayed joined with her.

"Later, you look exhausted," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Besides, he didn't need release. Being this close to her was enough for him. He'd spent enough of his life being selfish, now it was all about tending to her needs.

"I'm not-" she began before letting out a loud yawn. She blinked and released small sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine, we can nap, but when I wake up we're having hot, kinky, real…you know, stuff," she muttered as she trailed off, already fast asleep. He smiled and pulled the covers over their bodies. The warm summer air had chilled and a cold breeze coasted in from the open window. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch a cold.

He kissed her temple before cuddling her into his arms and prayed that he had a few more nights like this alone with his princess before his dreams finished coming to fruition.


End file.
